1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to speakers, and, more particularly, to a speaker having improved tone quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Speakers transform current signals output from an amplifier into sound signals, and play a dominant role in the tone quality of a stereo. A flat panel speaker is commonly seen in the speaker market.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional flat panel speaker 1 has a tube 12 having a through hole 120 installed in a groove 102 of a base 10, a magnet 11 disposed on a bottom portion of the groove 102 and received in the through hole 120, a coil 121 winding tube 12 so that the tube 12 acts as a sound tube, and a wave-shaped outward extended bracing component 13 connected to the base 10 and an outer side of the tube 12 to support the tube. A washer 14 is mounted onto a top end of the tube 12. The washer 14 has a top surface that acts as a driving surface 14a that is to be adhered to a vibration plate 15. The flat panel speaker 1 works as follows. Signals output from an amplifier are input to the coils 121, and the coil 121 generates a magnetic field that interacts with the magnet 11. As a result, the tube 12 moves back and forth relative to the magnet 11, and the driving surface 14a of the washer 14 upwardly drives the vibration plate 15 to vibrate the air and to make sound.
However, the existing speakers, including the conventional flat panel speaker 1 or other types of speakers, transmit the tone quality to the medium- and high-frequency only, and can transmit slightly to the low-frequency. Therefore, the existing speakers have poor sound performance.
The above problem is solved by improving an outer structure such as an acoustic enclosure of an amplifier. However, the low-frequency effect of the amplifier with the improved outer structure still does not satisfy the users, and the outer structure thus improved has a high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, how to solve the problems of the convention techniques is becoming one of the most popular issues in the art.